Heroes
by Yuria-chan
Summary: Esta é mais uma dessas histórias de um cara que vaga pela multidão, sem ser – ou querer ser – notado, mas ele traz dentro de si uma história. História que se confunde com esta canção “Heroes of Sand” , Angra nacional msm sugiro que vcs. procurem pois


Prólogo Esta é mais uma dessas histórias de um cara que vaga pela multidão, sem ser – ou querer ser – notado, mas ele traz dentro de si uma história. História que se confunde com esta canção "Heroes of Sand" , Angra (nacional msm) sugiro que vcs. procurem pois ela é fácil de achar. ( um dia normal na selva de pedra chamada "cidade", ou seja, frio e cinza, paro na minha sacada e fico vendo o dia passar enquanto faço algo para preencher o tempo...

Bom, vou ligar o som para ver se algo me coloca bem..."

Após várias estações ele para em uma dessas que tocam aquelas enormes seqüências de 2hs. de música e deixa nela, assim não terá trabalho de mudar constantemente.

"Que melodia é essa? Nunca ouvi antes. (introdução da música).

Esta vale à pena prestar atenção..."

Mal ele sabia que aquela música o faria se ver nela... Ah! Antes que me esqueça, nosso personagem é um ex- militar que foi destituído por insurgência – não acatou a ordem de seu superior de atacar uma fazenda abandonada, cujo dono é o mesmo que o ordenou, que fora invadida por famílias desabrigadas.

(song) _Sealing light, nothing to sse_

_Like a miracle life, starts with tha pain._

_Forever this will be..._

"É... A dor realmente é a maior aliada quando se quer ficar só, ainda lembro bem que tive minha carreira jogada fora por meus ideais, porém não me arrependo..."

(song) _Close my eyes, thunders won't cease._

_Crawling down to the edge, I break down and weep_

_Tear on a river deep..._

_Oh! Back to the see..._

"Amigo! Quando fecho os meus olhos o que eu vejo é um mundo onde parece que o certo é o errado, onde nada do que fazemos está certo... Bem, é como você diz: "Começa com a dor." e termina com "lágrimas no fundo de um rio que vai de volta ao mar".

(song) _Shout loud, moving ahead_

_Ride the horses of justice, virtues of men, yawns!_

_Down and out, losing my "head"_

_Like a dream you're returned, back fron the dead – awake!_

_Shadows will fade someday..._

"Quando se está só realmente se perde a cabeça, gritamos, nos embriagamos e, por fim, voltamos a nossa consciência vazia "Como em um sonho que você retorna da terra dos mortos-vivos!" Justiça? Virtudes? As minhas quase foram destruídas junto com aquele pequeno acampamento de pessoas simples: "As sombras um dia desaparecerão(?)"

Para mim sim!"

(song) _All the heroes, go down, shed their blood on the land._

_Dreaming, somehow, the Divine will now stand._

_Heroes go down, with their hearts in their hands._

_Building thier castles on the sand_

"Todos os heróis caem" Essa é a maior verdade que nós temos, de nada adianta você ser condecorado, ter honras e tudo o mais se você sente- se só... "Sonhando que um dia, Divindades levantaram- se" para auxilia- lo sem que você tome uma iniciativa, sem que você dê o primeiro passo.

"Heróis sempre caem, com seus corações em suas mãos". Muitas vezes sem o ter entregado a ninguém, sem ter experimentado um "Amor de Verdade"...

"Construindo seus castelos na areia" Ao pensar que está em uma base sólida, não percebe que na primeira marola do mar tudo o que havia construído cai por terra..."

Mas o que nosso "Herói" não disse é que ele mesmo já entregou seu coração, já experimentou – e tem – o Amor Verdadeiro que ele disse existir. Toda essa solidão que ele está agora não tem nada a ver com seu passado "glorioso" e sim pela atual distância desse Amor que ele estava naquele dia...

(song) _Haunted by the heavy clouds, thunder scaring away._

_Howling like a mountain wolf, warriors like leading the way._

"Não adianta... Essa música era para eu ouvir mesmo!

Parece que o cidadão sabe que o meu pensamento agora não é o de um combatente que foi "traído" por sua ética, mas sim o de um apaixonado que está longe de quem se ama... Como ela diz sempre que fico assim "Estava uivando para a Lua" ("Uivando como um lobo da montanha")

Os trovões me alertam, vai chover e vou sair dessa janela. E sabe mais o que farei? Vou pegar o telefone e ligar para ela, assim ficarei em Paz com tudo isso e realmente serei como na música: "Todos os heróis caem, derramando seu sangue na terra".

De algum modo sonhando, que as divindades ergam-se.

Heróis caem, com seus corações em suas mãos.

Construindo seus castelos – não mais - na areia e sim em uma base sólida

chamada "Amor Verdadeiro"!

Bem, ao que parece, ele conseguiu sair daquele estado "fúnebre" que estava, tomou coragem em vez de ficar dois ou três dias sem vê-la, o que agravaria ainda mais a situação. Como a própria música diz: "Shadows will fade someday!" E o dia para ele chegou. Tudo isso ocorreu de quarta-feira à sexta-feira à noite, quando houve o reencontro, os abraços, e tudo o que fez e faz provar que o que estes dois Amantes sentem é Verdadeiro e que nada ou ninguém irão separa – los.

"Hoje eu vejo, sinto e sei o que é ter um Amor que seguirá por toda a Vida e Além...

Obrigado por tudo o que você me faz, mesmo sem saber – às vezes – mas sentindo sempre!"

_**Por: "Heaven Knight"**_


End file.
